


First Connections

by HanSoloOrgana (Partners4Life)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Leia Organa, Discussions of Past Partners, F/F, F/M, Relationship Discussions, mentions of bisexuality, the sex talk, virginity talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partners4Life/pseuds/HanSoloOrgana
Summary: Virginity. What constitutes sex? How does one classify virginity? Connections of all kinds are important, and they make up who we are.





	First Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Well thanks to a shit ton of discourse on Tumblr about Leia being a virgin when she met Han, this little piece was born. 
> 
> This is my headcanon, if you have a problem with it, let me know and I will gladly discuss with you.

Han and Leia were laying in bed. Han’s arm wrapped around Leia’s shoulder; Leia’s head on Han’s chest. 

This was still fairly new for the two of them, but it was comforting, felt less isolated in the black pit of space they were floating in than when they were sleeping in separate beds. They still had over 30 days until they reached Bespin, and they hadn’t really done anything sexual in nature. Yet.

The silence that inhabited the cabin told Leia that Han seemed to be deep in thought. Seemingly out nowhere, Han placed a kiss on the top of her head. Leia looked up at him and smiled, seeing that he was, indeed lost in thought as he stared at the bulkhead above his bunk.

“Are you a virgin?” Han asked, still staring up at the metal above him. 

Leia was taken aback by the question, but not upset that he asked. She figured he would wonder since they were becoming more intimate, and the tone in his voice wasn’t an expectant or accusing one, but merely one of curiosity. 

She rolled over, so she was laying on him and they could look at each other’s faces. “In the way you’re probably talking and thinking about, I am. But I don’t really think of myself as one.” 

Han furrowed his brow, “I don’t think I understand Princess. Have you ever slept with a guy before?” Again, the asking didn’t come out as an accusation, but simply trying to get a better understanding. 

“No, I’ve never had sex with anyone with a dick before” Leia simply stated. “But I’ve had sex before.” 

It took Han a few moments to begin to understand what she was saying. 

“Wait, so you’ve been with-“ Han was cut off by Leia.

“Yeah, I had a girlfriend on Alderaan for a few years.” Leia shrugged. “My sexuality was never really a secret, I’ve just never felt the need to tell everyone I met. If someone asks, I tell them I’m bisexual.” 

Han nodded in understanding and it was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again. “So, what was she like?” 

“My ex-girlfriend?” Leia asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Yeah, tell me about her.” Han could feel the look she was giving him. “I don’t need to know about the details of what you guys did, but you were together for a while, so she must have been important to you.” 

“So does that mean you’re going to tell me all about your past conquests?” Leia quirked her eyebrow up.

“I mean, there really aren’t that many, and none of them are really significant. Definitely not a relationship that lasted a few years, but if you would like to know we can make that a conversation for another time.” Han had nothing to hide. He didn’t particularly like bringing up old flames, he preferred to keep them in the past, but he would tell Leia about them if she wanted to know. “Now quit stalling and tell me what she was like.”

Leia took a deep breath. “She was about a year older than me, but her father had been on the Alderaanian High Council, so we had basically grown up together. She was tall, almost 6 foot, short dark brown hair that usually had some sort of colored streaks in it. She had these gorgeous blue eyes that were almost an icy blue. Her smile could light up a room, and she was very sure of herself.” Leia looked at Han and he nodded for her to continue. 

“I had known for a little while that she was into women, though she occasionally dated a man, but that didn’t usually last too long. So when I was about 14 and she was 15, she was staying the night at the palace. I confided in her that I had found myself attracted to her for a few years, but I also knew I liked boys. There was a lot going through my mind, and I didn’t know how to categorize it. She was so sweet, and asked me questions that weren’t intrusive, but helped me figure myself out some more.” 

Han wrapped his arms around Leia, holding her close. He could tell she was deep in her memories, and he wanted to be there for her if she were to need him. 

“That night, after the tears were wiped away, and the emotions had tampered down, she asked if she could kiss me. I told her she could, and we kissed. Eventually we told my parents, which is a hilarious story for another day. They were very supportive though.”

“I’m glad.” It was the first time Han had spoken since she began, but he didn’t want to interrupt her. “So what happened between you two, that you weren’t together anymore. I mean I hope it wasn’t…” Han ended his sentence there, not wanting to speak about the destruction of Alderaan.

“No, it wasn’t.” Leia sighed. “We had broken up before that. When I became a Member of the Senate, I was on Coruscant a lot and she was on Alderaan. While my parents made it work, she and I were still young, and it eventually became too much for us to handle. We stayed friends though.” 

“What was her name?” Han questioned.

“Alana. Alana Croixlan.” Leia breathed out.

“That’s a really beautiful name.” Han replied.

Leia nodded her head. “Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

“Did you love her?” Han asked, his curious nature once again getting the best of him.

“Yeah, I did. I don’t know if I was ever in love with her, but I loved her, of that I am certain.” She looked him in the eyes. “You however, I know I’m in love with.” 

“Can I kiss you?” Han asked desperately.

“Of course you can, scoundrel.” She leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips, and she knew then and there, she had never felt this way about anyone else before.


End file.
